A device for supplying an installation, such as, in particular, a printing press, with material is known from DE 39 10 444 C2. Rolls of material are placed into intermediate storage in a buffer depot. The buffer depot has two shelf blocks, between which a stacking device is provided, which stacking device is configured for serving both of the shelf blocks.
DE 100 57 735 A1 discloses a system for providing articles, and having a plurality of parallel rows of shelves. Storage and pickup lanes are alternatingly located between the rows of shelves.
A storage system is disclosed in DE 21 58 537 A. Storage locations of a center row of shelves can be served from aisles adjoining both sides.
A system for storing and for making available material to be processed in a production line is known from DE 37 38 052 A1. Shelves have been divided into readiness areas and storage areas. Storage of the material and its removal from the storage area or its transference to the readiness area, or into other lanes of shelves takes place with the guidance of a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,751 discloses a depot in which, prior to a production run, use data for which a prognosis was made are supplied to a computer with an implemented logic device. A storage strategy is determined in the form of a plan for the required materials. The rolls to be processed are removed from the depot in a defined sequence and are stored in shelf blocks.
EP 0 334 366 A2 discloses three storage areas, namely a main storage designed as a storage stack, an intermediate storage and a roll delivery. Storage spaces are provided next to each other in several rows in the intermediate storage area and can be accessed from above by a crane arrangement.
A main storage and an intermediate storage are disclosed in DE 44 16 213 A1. The intermediate storage is configured as a shelf storage area. The intermediate storage is configured as a shelf storage area. The intermediate storage areas are configured as shelf blocks, which can be serviced from one side. Only unwrapped and pre-glued rolls can be stored here also in a common storage area.